superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lex Luthor
Legion of Doom Team Member ]] Lex Luthor is Superman's arch-nemesis and Earth's leading supervillain. He was the one-time leader and usually the brains of the Legion of Doom. Luthor occasionally sports a power suit that makes him much more of a physical threat to the SuperFriends. He is also the most frequent opponent of the Justice League, returning again and again more times than any other villain. __TOC__ Character Biography Lex grew up on a farm in Smallville. He was good friends with Superboy. He aspired to be the greatest scientist in the world. He did lab experiments in a shack. In his lab he had a shrine dedicated to Superboy. Superboy saw this shack and the shrine and decided to create a new lab for Lex. Lex was so grateful that he began to work on a Kryptonite antidote for Superboy. He had just perfected it when a fire broke out in the lab. Superboy sees this and without checking inside uses his superbreath to blow out the fire. The vapors were blown onto Lex, causing his hair to fall out. This of course was an accident, but nevertheless, Luthor held a grudge against Superboy, and vowed that one day he would kill him.Explained in the season 3 (1978) episode: History of DoomIn other media it's been further explained that the chemicals warped his mind, as Luthor becoming a villain because of his hair loss was derided as silly. Image:SupBoyandLex.png| Image:Inside Lexs Lab.png| Image:Inside Lexs Lab2.png| Image:Inside Lexs Lab3.png| Image:NewLab.png| Image:NewLab2.png| Image:NewLab4.png| Image:NewLab5.png| Image:NewLab6.png| Image:NewLab7.png| Image:NewLab8.png| Image:NewLab9.png| Image:BaldLex.png| In the mid 70's Luthor would form the Supervillain team, the Legion of Doom.As seen in season 3 (1978): The Challenge of the SuperFriends By 1979, the Legion had been disbanded. Luthor was doing time at the Metropolis State Prison. Depicted in the Season 4 (1979) episode: Lex Luthor Strikes Back Sometime this year, Luthor broke out of prison with help of his sidekick Orville Gump. By 1984, he was still in hiding and collaborating with Darkseid to destroy the SuperFriends when he could.As seen in season 5: The SuperFriends: The Legendary Super Powers Show (1984) By 1988, Lex Luthor is a reformed criminal in the public eye. He now operates his criminal career under a more secret and safe environment, under the protection of his business at LexCorp, and he is now highly respected, except by those who knew him well before, such as Superman and Lois Lane. Although disguised as a legitimate businessman, his main goal hasn't changed: to humiliate and destroy Superman.This was shown to be the case in the first episode of the 1988 Superman animated series called Destroy the Defendroids. Headquarters * Hall of Doom (mid 70's - 78') * Luthor's Hidden Lair beneath Metropolis (1979) * 'L' Island (1984) Powers None Weakness Being human / mortality Equipment * Power Suit Transportation * Cybernetic spider * LexSoar7 Legion of Doom Team Members Episode Appearances Notes * Lex Luthor first appeared in Action Comics, Vol. 1 #23 (Apr. 1940).Go to [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/ DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_23 Action Comics. Vol. 1 #23] published in April 1940. * Lex Luthor was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. External Links * The [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Lex_Luthor ''Lex Luthor disambiguation page] at [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] * For more on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lex_Luthor Lex Luthor] see article at Wikipedia *[http://www.dcuguide.com/chronology.php?name=lexluthor Lex Luthor chronology index] at The Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe *[http://www.supermanhomepage.com/comics/comics.php?topic=special-reports/lex-luthor1 Lex Luthor biography] at the Superman Homepage *[http://superman.nu/wiki/index.php/Lex_Luthor Lex Luthor] at Supermanica *[http://jl.toonzone.net/luthor/luthor.htm Lex Luthor] at The Justice League Watchtower Appearances in Other Media References Category:Scientists Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Superman enemies Category:DC characters